


Игрушки

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames), WTFRareGames



Category: Plague Inc. (Video Game)
Genre: 3d-printed, Christmas Decorations, Crafts, Embedded Images, Gen, No barter, Photography, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTFRareGames
Summary: Какой год - такие и игрушки.Credits:БактерияПрионВирусНано-вирус
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Бактерии**

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/f8/aa/IsX0Wa6H_o.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/51/e8/1yKiVEWi_o.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер]()

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/da/df/hBetQvY7_o.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/7f/b7/yhupBdM8_o.jpg)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Вирус**

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/7a/88/EUS53OgP_o.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/88/35/quP65KGk_o.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

**Нано-вирус**

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/31/8e/6gpgl5Vh_o.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/e9/6a/AHeoxpvd_o.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

**Прион**

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/fd/3MECwY2F_o.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/34/73/O4Uh42yt_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Технический процесс вкратце: найдены подходящие готовые 3д-модели, распечатаны, опилены от поддерживающих элементов, собраны, покрашены-высушены, повешены-сфотографированы.  
> Колония бактерий - лампа, она ещё и спаяна.


End file.
